Wizards with No Chance
by emeralddusk
Summary: Sometimes things change. Alex/Harper, Gigi/Stevie


Wizards with No Chance

Alex lay on her couch, clad in her white bra and panties. Gigi and Stevie were kissing on the chair next to them. Stevie could taste her girlfriend's cherry lipstick on her lips. Fortunately, amends had been made between the two sets of lovers, and they grew closer.

"Harper," Alex called. "Come on, where are you? I'm feeling really left out!"

"Hang on," the redhead called back from the bathroom. "I'm trying to find the best look for you."

"You could just come in in your panties and a t-shirt," Alex replied. "I just wanna make out already!"

Stevie pulled away from Gigi for a second. "Harper," she called. "If you're not in here in five seconds, I'll send you out with a Stevie original!"

"You don't scare me," Harper replied, putting on some lipstick. Stevie giggled, waved her wand, and projected a ball of magic into the bathroom.

Harper shrieked, then ran into the living room. Alex smiled at her girlfriend's new appearance; she was clad in a tight, legless tutu that flared out in a huge poof around her waste. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her eyes coated with bright pink eye shadow, her lips pink, her cheeks completely blushed out, and her boobs about two sizes larger. "You are so sick," the redhead laughed.

"I like it," Alex replied. "Here." The Latina waved her wand over herself; Alex morphed into a tutu-clad girly-girl version of herself. Her lips were lightly colored pink, her cheeks lightly blushed, her hair in an ubward bun, and her legs covered with white leggings. "...Love me?"

"...I love you just the way you were," Harper replied, walking over to her lover. "...Or in that tight bikini I got you." Alex giggled, and waved her hands over herself. Suddenly, her and Harper were clad in swimwear; Harper in a tight blue thong bikini, and Alex in a tight pink bikini that flared out in a small tutu around her waste.

"You bad girl," Harper said, leaning onto Alex's exposed tummy. "Oh...I see you didn't reduce the size of my boobs."

"Don't you like them?" Alex asked, making a pouty face.

"Well, I guess," Harper gave in, pushing her enlarged bosoms up twice. "But they'll probably get in my way."

"Hey, Stevie..." Gigi said, pulling out of the kiss and stroking her hair. "Would I look better in...a d. cup?"

"You look fine, babe," Stevie answered. "Now, if you don't mind..." The Asian girl closed her eyes, and leaned in for another kiss. Gigi put her finger to Stevie's lip.

"I wanna try it out," Gigi said, taking the wand. "Kay?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do until then?" the girl replied, growing slightly upset. Alex waved her wand, not leaving her smooch with Harper; Stevie's clothes flashed off, leaving her in a tight black push-up bra and panties. She also seemed to have gained fifteen pounds all over.

"Model that," Alex mumbled through Harper's lips. Stevie looked at her enlarged boobs and tummy.

"I'll give you something to model," the pudged-out Stevie replied, waving her hands towards Alex. The Latina hiccuped, bouncing up for a second, then found herself in a pink party dress obviously designed for children, blush-covered lips, pig tails with pink bows in them, and lightly red lips. "What the?" she asked, looking over herself.

"Ha, ha," Stevie laughed putting her hands on her bulged-out hips. "Talk to the big, beautiful butt, little girl." With that, the girl walked out of the room.

"Ah, come on, little girl," Harper comforted her lover. "Come here, and I'll braid your hair." Alex smiled alittle.

Meanwhile, Gigi waved Stevie's wand over herself, and watched her breasts expand, her shirt showing more and more large cleavage. "Hmm... let's go for the...Pamela Anderson look," she said, doing another spell on herself. Gigi watched as her hair grew long and blond, her hips grew wider, her skin more tan, and her butt larger. Modeling, Gigi watched as her clothes faded into the leaves Pam wore for a go-green foundation.

"I told you, I love you how you are," the pudgy, half-naked Stevie said, looking into the bathroom.

"Well...I just wanna try something different," the sexualized girl replied, putting her hands on her hips. "And...what happened to you?"

Stevie looked down at her extruding tummy. "Alex," she answered. Stevie gently slapped her belly, producing a sound that hinted at her new fat content. "Come on, can we just make out?"

"...Fine," Gigi answered, returning herself to normal. "So...bathing suits? Tutus?...or something new?"

"Yes," Stevie answered, casting a spell over her and her girlfriend. Once the pink dust cleared, Gigi found she was in a tight pink bra, a sparkling tutu, and her hair in a mowhawk. Stevie was in a pink tutu with sparkles, leggings, her hair in pig tails parted down the middle, and a beauty mark. "Let's go, baby." Gigi giggled, and hugged her lover.

"You smell like...powder," Gigi said.

Alex and Harper kissed on the couch. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Could they have picked a worse time?" Alex asked. "Can you get me dressed, please?" Harper nodded, and waved the wand; Alex was suddenly clad in a skin-tight, backless pink one-piece. Her hair was back into a ponytail, and her legs were completely exposed. "Harper!"

"Just go with it," the redhead replied. "Tell 'em you're going swimming...Cute butt by the way." Alex scowled, then answered the door.

"Um, hello," she greeted, trying to keep out of sight.

"Um, high," greeted a raven-haired girl. "My name's Sonny Monroe...is Stevie there?"

"Um, lemme check," Alex said, walking to the bathroom. "Hey, you two decent?"

Stevie opened the door, her hand on her hip. "...Someone's going ultra-perve," Alex said. "Look, there's some girl here to see you...Sonny something." Stevie gulped hard, and began to look pale.

"What's up, hun?" Gigi asked, pulling her hair back.

"...Um,...there's someone I used to know," Stevie said. "...My ex."

"Sonny?" Gigi asked, growing angry. "Your first girlfriend? What's she want?"

"I don't know," Stevie answered. "Stay beautiful, babe...I gotta see what's up." The Asian girl brought herself back to normal, and went to the door. Gigi watched her lover go.

"...What's up with her and that girl?" Alex asked. The pink-clad girl stood close to Gigi, knowing something was wrong. The half-naked ballerina began to cry, and hugged Alex tightly. "...It's okay, Gertrude...it's gonna be okay."

"Whatter you doing back here?" Stevie demanded, glaring at Sonny. "I thought you said you were done with me."

Sonny put her hand on her burning neck, and walked back alittle. "...I'm sorry," she said, obviously upset. "...I was wrong to have left you...Look, it's just...when you told me you were a wizard...I was scared. But then...not that long ago, I realized I'm a witch."

"What?" the Asian girl asked, shocked. Sonny snapped her fingers, and morphed into a wild-haired version of herself clad in a black cloak.

"I have a witch's blood," the raven-haired girl confessed. "Then...last year, I ticked my boyfriend off...and he turned me into one...he made my gene active."

"...The guy you left me for?" Stevie snarled, tears forming in her eyes. "So, it was never about my being a wizard...You were just trading up!"

"No!" Sonny shot back, her voice now in a high-pitched shriek, as any witch's. "It has nothing to do with you being a wizard!...It's because you're a girl." Stevie's face clenched up until it throbbed. "It's because you're a lesbian...and you made me one, too."

"You know that's a lie," the Asian teenager snarled. "I didn't make you into anything you already weren't." Even for Stevie, this expression of anger was unusual. "I thought you were my friend...a nice girl looking for someone to be with...but you're just a scared little kid looking for Daddy's approval..." Sonny covered her eyes, and began crying.

"I'm sorry," the witch muffled out through her hands. "I never wanted this...I still love you."

"No..." Stevie replied, shaking her head as tears formed in her own eyes. "No, I don't think you do." The young woman clenched her hair. "If you loved me...you'd be with me...Not back away because of what your father said."

Sonny tried to think of something to say, but only sobbed more. "I've got someone who cares about me," Stevie managed to gasp out through her tears. "...I'm sorry...But I can't help you." Silently, Sonny nodded, then walked away. Stevie walked into her house, covering her tear-drenched eyes.

Gigi walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay," she whispered.

"We're here for you," Harper said, walking over to her.

"We all are," Alex added. The dark-haired Latina accidentally dropped her wand, morphing the four girls into full-figured ballerinas with either pig or ponytails and pale skin.

"...Why does it always end up like this?" Stevie asked, laughing away the pain she used to feel. The four laughed like fools. "...It's good to have real friends."

Meanwhile, Sonny walked down the street. "I know what you're going through," said a mysterious, female voice. Sonny looked into the shadows, and saw a menacing woman.

"Who are you?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"...I'm the one who can help you," the woman answered, walking out of the shadows and revealing her long, blond hair. "My name used to be Spellman."


End file.
